


First Birthday

by sanctum_c



Series: Charis [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Charis's first birthday.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Charis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988455
Kudos: 4





	First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Birthday'

Charis had memories of so many different birthdays at different points in the year. Aeris had tended to have the happiest - though those were mostly just her and Mom; sometimes with Zack. Tifa's started lush and expensive with her father, but became threadbear in more recent times. Cloud's- Cloud's were painful. Or rather missing. Not going to think about those for now. Today was their new birthday - the day they became Charis and started a new life together. Charis blew out the candle on the cake Mom put down. One candle for one year - their first of many as one.


End file.
